


It's the Taste of the Chase

by CitrusVanille



Series: I Do Confess, It's The Mess That Feels So Right [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-04
Updated: 2009-05-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Harry kisses Neville, it's revenge and a bit of a game. Really. Why else would Harry Potter be kissing Neville Longbottom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Taste of the Chase

Harry waits patiently around the corner of a side passageway just out of sight of the main corridor. Draco had been furious when Longbottom’s potion had exploded on him in class, and it’s not as if Harry’s going to tell Draco what he’s planning now, but he’s pretty sure Longbottom’s resulting irritation should be enough to keep Draco from burning Harry’s ears off for the next week. Draco might be Harry’s closest friend, but Harry really wishes he’d shut up sometimes.

He takes a second to glance quickly out of his hiding spot, then pulls back, counts slowly to eight, then reaches out and grabs Longbottom by the arm right as he walks by, hauling him around the corner.

“What the –” Longbottom starts.

“Draco sends his regards for your mishap in class,” Harry says, wraps his free hand in the front of Longbottom’s robes and tugs him forward, kissing him hard right on the mouth.

Longbottom jerks back. “Get off of me, Potter,” he yanks his arm away, stumbles back against the far wall. “What do you think you’re doing?” He’s rumpled and slightly flushed, and looks supremely brassed off. It’s a surprisingly good look for him.

Harry grins. “Payback’s a bitch, Golden Boy,” he says, steps in close, pushing Longbottom harder against the wall, leaning into him. He’s not going to kiss him again, but the way Longbottom’s face flushes even darker is highly amusing.

“Get off of me,” Longbottom says again, shoves Harry away roughly.

Harry just laughs, steps back in, and pats Longbottom on the cheek before moving away. “See you around, Golden Boy,” he says, and steps out into the main corridor, sliding in with the other students. He can’t wait to see Longbottom’s face the next time they run into each other in public.


End file.
